le Diamant Noir
by Ao-sama
Summary: Ses yeux envoûtent. Sa chevelure rend amoureux. Son parfum fou de désir.  Cette nouvelle Arrancar possède des pouvoirs hors du commun ; incarnation de la perfection et de l'envie, elle sera celle pour qui le Hueco Mundo entier pourrait, si cela avait lieu d'être, se battre avec une rage possessive. Un tel être resserre-t-il les rangs, ou ne génère-t-il que haine et colère ...?


_**Bonjour à tous ! **_

_**Et voilà, vous avez ici le droit à ma première fanfic lemonesque ! Car oui, là, ce n'est que le prologue... Mais dès le chapitre 1, ne vous en faites pas, ça va y aller !  
**_

_**Titre : le Diamant Noir  
**_

_**Manga/Anime : Bleach  
**_

_**Crédits : les personnages, hormis le OC dont vous découvrez le nom à la fin de ce prologue, appartiennent à leur auteur, Tite Kubo. Il en va de même pour l'univers, tout ça...  
**_

_**Rating : prenons large, disons M - réservé à un public averti !  
**_

_**Bonne lecture !  
**_

_**Ao'  
**_

* * *

**Prologue**

La vaste salle était vide. Seul un homme, debout, le dos tourné au reste de la pièce, marquait l'endroit d'une présence inquiétante.

Le regard lointain et l'air penseur mais, néanmoins, constamment froid et arrogant, Sosuke Aizen observait le Hueco Mundo depuis la mince fenêtre.

L'immense désert blanc s'étendait à perte de vue, se mêlant à l'infinité du ciel artificiel créé par le gigantesque dôme qui recouvrait Las Noches. De temps à autre, une brise légère soulevait une poignée de sable, qui voletait quelques instants, avant de retomber dans cette mer de poussière pâle.

L'ancien Shinigami put percevoir, au loin, le bruit d'une explosion. Ne prenant pas la peine de concentrer ses sens sur le phénomène, il laissa couler une minute. Puis deux. Puis trois. Lorsque dix autres furent passées, ses pupilles n'avaient pas bougé d'un millimètre.

_Seigneur, s'éleva une voix, déchirant l'épais voile de silence qui pesait sur l'endroit.

L'interpellé se retourna vers le nouvel arrivant, dont les inflexions étaient aussi calmes que dénuées d'émotions. Sans couleurs, sans sentiments.

_Ulquiorra, fit Aizen avec un froid sourire. Qu'y-a-t-il ?

Ledit Ulquiorra mit une seconde à répondre ; seconde pendant laquelle il sembla s'interroger sur la façon d'énoncer les choses.

_Quatre Arrancars viennent de mourir, fit-t-il enfin. Après avoir défié des membres de l'Espada, ils se sont tout simplement fait tuer.

Aizen renversa légèrement la tête en arrière, comme s'il s'apprêtait à s'esclaffer ; il n'en fit rien. Les paupières mi-closes, il semblait se délecter de la nouvelle, de la sauvagerie retranscrite dans ces mots calmes.

_Je vois, soupira-t-il. Décidément, il leur est impossible de rester dans un même territoire sans s'entredéchirer.

Ulquiorra n'eut aucune réaction ;

_Faut-il les punir, Seigneur ?

_Comment pourrais-je les encourager à me suivre en faisant usage de la même barbarie qu'eux ? Non...

Le maître des Arrancars tourna le dos à Ulquiorra et, de nouveau, se perdit dans la contemplation du paysage.

_Je vais agir avec subtilité, continua-t-il comme à lui même. Une nouvelle fois... Je saurais saisir l'occasion lorsqu'elle se présentera.

Il y eut un instant de silence, de nouveau coupé par le brun :

_Aussi : le nouvel Arrancar est prêt.

Cette fois, ce fut un véritable sourire qui étira les lèvres de l'homme. Glacial, cruel, mais en même temps empreint d'une satisfaction dont il ignorait l'origine.

_Bien ! S'exclama-t-il alors. Allons donc chercher... Le Hogyoku.

L'armée s'agrandissait à nouveau – d'un membre.

Après avoir trahi Soul Society en compagnie de Gin et Tôsen, quelques mois plus tôt, Aizen avait étendu son pouvoir sur le Hueco Mundo. Les quelques rébellions qui s'étaient manifestées avaient été écrasées comme il se devait, et aujourd'hui, le nombre d'Arrancars augmentait une nouvelle fois.

Malheureusement, bien peu d'entre eux semblaient avoir la puissance adéquate pour imaginer défier les Shinigamis – une dizaine, tout au plus... C'est pourquoi le traître avait formé l'Espada : elle regroupait les dix plus forts, les dix plus destructeurs. Ceux dont les pouvoirs pouvaient rivaliser avec ceux de leurs adversaires. Chacun d'eux avait, tatoué sur une partie du corps, un chiffre déterminant leur rang de puissance au sein du groupe. Parmi eux, Ulquiorra – le numéro Quatre.

Aizen était toujours extrêmement curieux de voir ce qui allait sortir de ce cube de verre ; à l'aide du Hogyoku, pierre ronde et pas plus grande qu'une grosse bille, mais aux pouvoirs insoupçonnés, il pouvait considérablement augmenter les forces de ceux qui venaient rejoindre son armée. Il y avait de minuscules Hollows. Des petits Gillians. Des Adjuchas. Mais lorsqu'il s'agissait de Vasto Lordes, Aizen allait les chercher lui-même ; à son sens, se passer de tels potentiels de destruction n'était pas imaginable.

L'apparence de l'Adjuchas actuellement en mutation lui était déjà sortie de l'esprit. La seule chose à laquelle il songeait, à présent, c'était à la forme qu'il aurait une fois Arrancar. A ses pouvoirs, à ses capacités. La nature pouvait faire des choses si laide... Mais parfois, néanmoins, incarner la perfection dans un corps.

Il n'était pas le seul à scruter cette cage noire formée par le Hogyoku ; tout autour, l'Espada au grand complet observait avec attention, accompagnés de leurs Fraccions, ainsi que d'autres petits spectateurs. La plupart d'entre eux perçaient de leur regard cette façade sombre, et percevaient, au travers, les contours d'une silhouette tremblotante, enveloppée dans des bandages blancs. Sans doute se rappelaient-ils de leur propre transformation : une douleur lancinante, certes, mais tellement plus une emphase profonde, une ivresse due à cette puissance qui affluait un peu plus à chaque seconde...

Aizen s'avança, et caressa la surface lisse du cube ; ses doigts suivaient le chemin d'une fissure qui venait de s'y former. Un craquement s'éleva, puis d'autre vinrent zébrer la prison de pouvoir, puis, dans le vacarme des tintements de verre, elle se brisa.

Le nuage de pression spirituelle se dissipa lentement. Il retomba devant une tignasse lourde et bouclée, d'un bleu si pâle qu'il en paraissait blanc.

De longs cils cachant à moitié des iris grises, deux petits lacs d'argent, univers à eux seuls. Un visage fin, parfaitement dessiné. Un fragment de masque au coin de l'œil droit. De belles lèvres rosées et une peau laiteuse.

Partout, une peau laiteuse : sur ses bras longs et minces, sur son buste splendide, sur ses seins pointant vers le sol alors qu'elle était penchée sur le carrelage.

Les bandages ne cachaient plus rien de sa parfaite anatomie, pendant de part et d'autre de ses membres. Un filme de sueur la recouvrait, et sa respiration emplissait la salle d'un souffle rapide.

Elle était magnifique.

Aizen souriait, admirant ce chef-d'œuvre qui haletait à ses pieds. Toute créature, ici présente, la dévorait du regard. Elle attirait tout vers elle.

Ses yeux envoûtaient. Sa chevelure rendait amoureux. Son parfum fou de désir.

Elle libérait un air de tentation dont elle n'avait certainement même pas conscience, et dégageait une présence à laquelle personne n'était insensible.

Le traître Shinigami se pencha vers la fille. Mesurant la lenteur de ses gestes, il tendit une main charitable, paume levée vers le ciel, doigts tendus vers la toute nouvelle Arrancar.

_Partenaire... dit-il.

Le mot tomba et résonna dans le lourd silence.

Elle leva les yeux, et Aizen se sentit tressaillir lorsqu'ils se posèrent sur lui. Quel pouvoir incroyable... Une réelle allégorie à la femme, au poison de l'amour, à la douleur du désir...

_Quel est ton nom ?

Encore le silence. Toujours le silence. Pesant et terrible.

La jeune Arrancar bougea. Sa colonne vertébrale ondula sous la peau de son dos, alors qu'elle se tendait doucement, tel un serpent charmeur, vers le Seigneur de Las Noches. Elle leva le bras, et sa main vint se poser dans celle, toujours tendue, de son vis-à-vis.

Une onde de désir traversa son corps et un frisson remonta le long de son échine. Ses yeux se plissèrent et parcoururent les formes de la fille. Elle l'observait toujours, avec l'attention d'une enfant pure et innocente.

_Shana Yeager, répondit-elle alors.

* * *

_**Et pof ! **_

_**J'espère que ça vous aura plu.  
**_

_**J'attends vos avis avec iiimpatience ! :D  
**_

_**Ao' (à plus, pour de prochaines aventures ! o/ )  
**_


End file.
